1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to battery cover assemblies, and particularly to battery cover assemblies used in electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones and, etc. A latch structure is typically used with a battery cover to secure the battery within the electronic device. However, the battery cover can be damaged during disassembly.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.